Kenzo Tenma
Kenzo Tenma is the main protagonist from the Monster series. Tenma is a Neurosurgeon at Eisler Memorial Hospital. Personality Tenma is a workaholic who prioritizes his patients and their well-being more than anything. Although he's a highly skilled neurosurgeon, he confesses to Inspector Lunge that during a surgery he's jumping out of his skin due to the fright of committing a mistake. Tenma is often obsessed with saving as many lives as he can. Johan enjoys toying with this mindset, sprouting several massacres possibly to challenge Tenma to prevent them. His kindness is prevalent trough the series - in contrast to Johan's unscrupulous nature - and he sometimes ponders about the moral of his actions. When he is worried (often with Johan) he neglects his own self care and goes as far as collapsing for lack of food or sleep. Other than that, he's overall an optimistic individual, or tries his best to seem so to others, giving words of encouragement to the people around him. When Lunge enters Tenma's psyche he discovers that Tenma doesn't fit in either Japanese or German society. Nevertheless, Tenma isn't too unsociable, and ironically in several flashbacks (Eva's and Rudi's) he is seen happily hanging around in a group. He does prefer to work alone rather than in a team if he can help it though. The Anime Empire As a member of The Anime Empire, Kenzo Tenma was a Chief Medical Officer for Emperor X who helped tend to the sick and wounded, though only at specific places of their damaged body. With his amazing skills as a Neurosurgeon, the survival rate of patients brought to him were increased to a higher rate. Meister of War Kenzo Tenma debuts as a major character and he will meet Johan Liebert again. Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Kenzo Tenma made a debut as one of the supporting allies of Yuishiel Asteria and her followers. He, Kudelia, and Atra met the people of Mars, along with Symphogear heroines and their friends. After the meeting was done, he and the rest of our heroes join the people of Tekkadan with their dangerous adventures. After arrival on earth is done, he, Kudelia, and Atra decided to part ways with the heroes. When he, Kudelia, and Atra were ambushed by Mikie Okamine for the first time. They survived the attacks and ambushes. Fledn into hiding, Kenzo decided to argue with Kudelia and Atra. However, the two were interrupted by Mikie Okamine who had overheard everything and has decided that Kudelia Aina Bernstein is indeed an idiot. Since she still hates Kudelia Aina Bernstein, Mikie shoots her, but Kenzo Tenma and Atra Mixta protect by taking the bullet for her. As Mikie continues shooting him in the back, he pushes Kudelia Aina Bernstein through a nearby door and then tries to stop Mikie with the last of his strength, but she just shoots him in the head. Kenzo Tenma died from a bullet through his forehead and his body left behind inside Eclipse. His sacrifice for Kudelia Aina Bernstein was in vain as moments later, Kudelia Aina Bernstein was killed by Mikie/Bio Volcano. Chronicles of Great New Empire Kenzo Tenma last appeared as a supportive ally of Hevenburg Force. He takes a responsibility to take care of Atra and Kudelia. Suddenly, he got killed by Bio Tyranno. Relationships Friends: Queen Alicia, Elyssia, Addisso, Dragon Clishee, Ao Haidong, Barr, Jassky, Gajill, Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Shirabe Tsukuyomi, Kirika Akatsuki, Miku Kohinata, Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto, Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack, Ruuji Familon, Midori, Heero Yuy, Kira Yamato, Setsuna F. Seiei, Bugs Bunny, Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build, Milinda Brantini, Dominic Toretto, Greg Heffley, Tsubomi Kido, Wade Owen Watts, Shouya Ishida, Hei (Darker than Black), Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Soichi Isurugi, Misora Isurugi, Sawa Takigawa, Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim, Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron, Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen, Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin, Suzuka Kamiki, Gas-House Gorillas, Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease, He Jin, Hyde Kido, Bastion Misawa, Horrid Henry, Mirei Mikagura, Etemon, Volcamon, Futaba Ichinose, Chitose Karasuma, Kudelia Aina Bernstein, Atra Mixta, Leo Conrad, Sally Land, Carly Carmine, Seraphimon, Cherubimon (Good), Ophanimon, Guardian Eatos, Yuinshiel Asteria, Rena Asteria, Haru Soramachi, Namino Murakami, Ruby Azumi, Maiko Sakura, Makiko Maki, Makoto Mitsurugi Best Friends: Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave, Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe, Kiriya Kujo/Kamen Rider Lazer, Asuna Karino, Dimas Aksara/Torga, Luke Skywalker, Nick Fury, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto, Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Enemies: Johan Liebert (deceased), Katsumi Daido/Kamen Rider Eternal, Ryubee Sonozaki/Terror Dopant, Lord Bagra, AxeKnightmon, Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm, Genm Corp., Emperor Palpatine, Galactic Empire, Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, Lucemon, Tetsuo Shima (formerly) Worst Enemies: Johan Liebert (deceased), Ryubee Sonozaki/Terror Dopant, Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm, Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, Heihachi Mishima, Gunther Prozen, Thaddeus Valentine, Hajime Busuzima, Thornheart (deceased; killed by Milinda Brantini), Dr. Ellie Staple, Kain (RESTOL Special Rescue Squad) (deceased), Flinty McCallahan (deceased), Greta Hideg, Matori, Dr. Zager, Gozu (Pokemon), Mikie Okamine, Masakuni Mido, Jail Scaglietti, Gabby Jay, Alva,Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm (formerly), Rustal Elion, Carta Issue, Iok Kujan, Gallus Bauduin, Elek Falk, Iznario Fareed, Nemo Baklazan, Julieta Juris, Wolf Rocky, Knight Unryuji (formerly), Shia Kijima, Wilfrid Kijima, Saga Adou, Swartz, Uhr, Ora, Tid, Great New Empire Voiced by: Liam O'Brian Gallery Kenzo Tenma.png Dr-kenzo-tenma-where-is-that-monster-bret13.jpg 8248e5977eb42dee211439245b194718e91ea0c3 hq.jpg Dr-tenma orig.jpg Monster tenma2.jpg Monster-tenma2.gif Tenma-san.jpg Tenma.jpeg External Links * Naoki Urasawa's Monster Wiki Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Monster Universe Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Honorary Members of The Alpha Team Category:The Anime Empire Category:Medics Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Liam O'Brien Category: Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Peace Foundation Category:Characters favorite by Baalbeck Category:Humans Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Supporting Characters Category:Realistic Heroes Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Allies of Tekkadan (Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Hidenobu Kiuchi Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Saved Souls Category:Allies of The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion (Crossover War Heroes) Category:Characters in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Category:Enemies of Knights of Gjallarhorn (Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors)